


only have eyes for you

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [17]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Heavy Drinking, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Overprotective, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, its discussed at least, like VERY light okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: based on the prompts: "Are you jealous?" & "Kiss Me"





	only have eyes for you

It’s not like Lucas was _jealous_ , he just really wanted to go home - specifically with Eliott, and as soon as humanly possible would be the preferred rate of speed at which everything would occur. The party they were at had been decent enough - a little too crowded and the music was way too quiet, but there was plenty to drink in case you wanted to forget about the events of the night. Usually, Lucas would be one of the first people to run off into the kitchen in order to get an early start on drinking. Tonight, however, was a little different. Lucas didn’t want to get drunk tonight - Eliott had been drinking a little and so Lucas wanted to be sober to balance everything out, just like Eliott would do for him most of the time - and so he sat on the couch pretending to scroll through Instagram for the 4th time this night. The posts on his explore page were dull and his feed kept displaying the same posts over and over again. _Okay, I need to do something better with my time_. He got up, feeling a harsh shoulder crash into his as someone immediately brushed past him in order to take his spot, as he began wandering aimlessly through the house. It didn’t take him long to find his beaming, drunk boyfriend talking someone’s ear off about God-knows-what.

Eliott was up and having fun with any and everyone who even so happened to look in his direction. It was something that Eliott usually wouldn’t do - he tended to keep only to the people he knew - but he was a little more relaxed tonight, and so he had no problem making small talk with strangers. Eliott had drank a few beers with Idriss earlier, and that had helped him to feel confident enough to go up to people and begin talking and dancing and having the kind of night that Lucas wished he were having. He couldn’t help but close his eyes at the sight - he had no right to be jealous of Eliott having a good time. All things considered, this should be rendered a miracle. Eliott almost always stuck like glue to Lucas’s side at most events - not that Lucas found it to be anything but endearing. They would go to a party and Eliott would dance behind Lucas for the entirety of the event. If Lucas and the boys decided to go out at the very last minute, Eliott would often either stay home or hang out with his own friends rather than hitting the town. He kept to himself most times, and so Lucas tried to see tonight’s events as something to be proud of. _If he weren’t drunk that’d probably be better, but I guess this is okay for now._

And that was the other thing bothering Lucas - the primary thing that he couldn’t shake off. He knew that Eliott shouldn’t drink - that it could mess with certain medications he was taking - and so when he found out that Eliott had been drinking with Idriss earlier, he didn’t think twice before reacting.

“I don’t want or need a monitor, Lucas!”

“I’m not a monitor! I’m just looking out for you!”

Eliott rolled his eyes, which made Lucas flare his nostrils and bite the inside of his cheek with so much pressure that he nearly broke skin. “So you’re allowed to get piss drunk but not me?” He scoffed. “Sounds fair.”

“It’s not-“ Lucas stopped himself, pinched the bridge of his nose, and ran a hand through his hair before continuing. “It’s not the same. You told me that yourself.”

The next thing he knew, Eliott was storming off and muttering something along the lines of Lucas being unfair, and him wanting to live a normal life and get drunk like anybody else, and how Lucas was becoming another version of Lucille. Lucas took the insults as they came and tried not to let it sting as he stood around near the couch and let Eliott roam free. _He doesn’t want me there? So be it._

But then Lucas saw something in front of him that he almost couldn’t process, and suddenly he didn’t care about Eliott’s harsh words from earlier. It seemed to happen in slow motion: Eliott talking to some girl in the corner of the room, her putting her hand on his arm and gently moving it up and down, him laughing at something she was saying. It was all a bit too close for comfort. Now, it’s not that Lucas was jealous - nothing _had happened_ after all - it was just that he’d prefer if the scene weren’t happening right in front of him, as though it were an act that only he was invited to see. It made him feel sick, almost as if he were the one who had been drinking all night.

His legs moved before he could register what he was going to do once he actually got to him. He found himself wrapping his arms around Eliott’s waist, crudely interrupting whatever conversation was happening in front of him. He expected rejection - for Eliott to shrug him off and make a comment about their fight earlier - but rejection never came. He felt Eliott ease comfortably into his arms. Lucas felt his stomach do flips.

“Hey baby, I’m kind of tired.” He spoke lowly, but loud enough for the girl to hear him. “Oh, who’s your friend?” He smiled and removed one of his arms from around Eliott’s waist in order to extend it out towards her. She smiled tightly but didn’t take his hand.

“I was just about to leave, actually,” She lies. “Nice meeting you, Eliott.” 

Lucas smiles against Eliott’s back at the small victory. He feels Eliott shuffle in order to turn around and face him. He promptly slings his arms around Lucas’s shoulders and gives him a look, raising his eyebrows and pouting a little. “What was that all about?” He asks, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” Lucas can feel that his face is burning and flushed red. He’d never been great at lying to Eliott.

“Mhm, just tired. Sure.”

“Eliott…” Lucas whines.

Something akin to realization washes over Eliott’s entire face. “Wait a minute,” He reaches up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Lucas’s ear before linking his hands behind his neck again. “Are you jealous?”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Lucas, we don’t lie to each other.” The playfulness returns to his voice, and Lucas can’t help but thump his head against Eliott’s chest as he gives in.

“I don’t know,” He groans against Eliott’s shirt. “We were fighting earlier and then I saw you with her and I just…” He looks back up at Eliott, who is looking down at him with nothing but admiration in his eyes. “I overreacted.”

Eliott kisses the tip of Lucas’s nose, followed by both cheeks, before he leans back. “I’m not mad about earlier. I mean, I _was_ , but I get where you were coming from.” Lucas looks like he wants to say something, but Eliott continues. “And you didn’t have to worry about her, Lucas. I love you too much to do that to us.”

Lucas silently curses at himself when he feels hot tears take up residence in his eyes. Another thing he’d never been great at: receiving compliments from Eliott. He furiously attempts to blink them away, biting roughly at his lower lip. “I love you, too.”

Eliott nods and brings his hands around to cup Lucas’s face between them. “Kiss me.”

Lucas doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
